


keep on

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Teasing, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: “Eager?”“Only for you.” Hunk kissed his cheek, and then absently added, “And Keith.”“Gee, thanks.” Keith said, muffled between Shiro’s legs. “Weren’t you supposed to be helping?”Hunk hummed thoughtfully. “I’m holding him steady for you.”---Hunk and Keith tease Shiro until he can't take it anymore.





	keep on

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not trans, so pls tell me if i fucked up somewhere!

A warm tongue licked across his chest, followed by fingers that tweaked his nipples as they passed over. The wet trail cut diagonally across his abdomen, until Keith stopped just above his prize.

Shiro huffed, dramatically collapsing against Hunk who held him up from behind. The two laughed at him, and Keith sat up on his knees as Hunk hooked his arms underneath Shiro’s knees and pulled his legs open wider.

Like this, he was completely exposed to his boyfriends, and an embarrassed red flushed across his face.

Keith’s fingers pressed again him, two to his clit, and Hunk kept him occupied on the upper half by pulling him into a kiss.

He was teased on both ends relentlessly, fingers straying close to his opening but never slipping in, and his mouth dropped as Hunk explored it with his tongue.

“Keep holding him open.” Came the command from below, and Hunk tightened his hold as Keith slowly pressed his fingers in, wet easily dripping into his palm. His thumb occasionally strayed across his clit, sending trembles down Shiro’s legs as he laid back and enjoyed the ride.

Both he and Hunk watched with intense stares as Keith lowered himself flat against the bed again, adding another finger for a pleasant fullness. His pace increased, and he didn’t add any other stimulation until Shiro was humping back against him for more.

Hunk held him securely in place, though, and Shiro grumpily tugged him down for a kiss to distract him. He would  _take_  what he wanted, if Keith wouldn’t give it to him.

A tongue passed over his mound, completely out of range of his clit, and he kicked his leg in irritation. He felt Hunk smile against his mouth, and Shiro bit his bottom lip in retaliation. Not enough to hurt, but enough to show he wasn’t pleased.

In response to  _that_ , Hunk leaned further back, so that he was reclined against the headboard and Shiro was resting his full weight against him. Shiro’s breath hitched as Hunk grinded against him, cock straining against his briefs. A warm feeling found its way to his gut, and a pleased smile grew across his face.

“Eager?”

“Only for you.” Hunk kissed his cheek, and then absently added, “And Keith.”

“Gee, thanks.” Keith said, muffled between Shiro’s legs. “Weren’t you supposed to be  _helping_?”

Hunk hummed thoughtfully. “I’m holding him steady for you.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but that seemed to be good enough for him. He sucked Shiro’s clit into his mouth, and the sudden feeling had Shiro jerking in Hunk’s hold. Hunk held him perfectly in place.

“See?” Came Hunk’s smug response.

Keith laughed, a strange feeling with Shiro pressed against his mouth, but not an unwelcome one. He continued to suckle, a gentle pressure that grew stronger and stronger the longest they went on. Every so often, he would stop to converse with Hunk about something or another, and Hunk would absently roll Shiro’s nipple between his fingers as he responded. Then Keith would start all over again with a barely-there suck that grew to  _almost_  perfect before he pulled off again.  

Shiro quickly got frustrated with the treatment, and Hunk started kissing everywhere he could, sucking gently against his collarbone. Not even hard enough to leave a mark.

“Want more?” Keith pulled back to ask, the corners of his mouth quirking up as Shiro groaned loud.

“Yes, Keith.  _Please,_ give me more before I go  _crazy_.” Shiro whined, which tapered off when Keith added his pinkie to the mix, alternating between rubbing his clit with his tongue and his thumb.

His pace kept fluctuating, just enough to make Shiro writhe against him as he tried to find his orgasm. Every so often, his fingers would pass over that  _one_  pleasurable spot that had stars bursting behind his eyelids, but they would leave just as quickly.

His tongue dipped lower to taste the slick that dripped all across his hand, gripping Shiro’s thighs with both of his hands as he began to press it in.

Hunk picked up the slack, dropping one of Shiro’s legs to finger his clit. Every so often, he would knock against Keith’s nose, and the two would share a soft laugh until Shiro would get restless again.

Drool slipped out of his mouth as he clenched his teeth, his own hands running across Hunk’s thighs as he tried to find enough purchase to ride Keith’s tongue the way he wanted.

“What do you think? Should we give him what he wants, yet?”

Keith made a show of contemplating, obviously ignoring Shiro’s immediate, hoarse begging as he shook his head. “A little longer.”

Shiro was subjected to the slow torture for what  _surely_  must have been hours. Hunk’s thick fingers replaced Keith’s, though he didn’t use as many, and Keith leaned across his body to kiss him so that Shiro could taste himself, murmuring praises until he was dizzy.

Somehow, with him barely noticing, they switched places. Keith lifted him easily, slipping underneath his frame as Hunk found his place between Shiro’s still spread legs.

“You’re so wet.” He informed, as if they were talking at a watercooler while taking a break at work. Shiro clamped down on his fingers as he pressed them in deep. “You wanna cum?”

Shiro’s back arched as Hunk’s tongue slowly dragged from the bottom of his hole to the tip of his clit, circling around it until he was sure it was throbbing in time with his heartbeat. “Please, Hunk-  _Keith,_ please I need it so much.” He begged as if under a trance, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Keith wiped them away. And then, he gave Hunk a nod.

Hunk sucked  _hard_  on his clit, and Shiro’s responding cry was so loud that Keith had to kiss him quiet. Hunk continued his assault, fingering him fast, just the way he knew Shiro liked, until Shiro dug his fingers into his scalp and held him in place.

Luckily for him, Hunk didn’t need much of a range to continue expertly eating him out. He added a third finger, which stretched him even further than four of Keith’s, pressing them in as deep as Shiro liked.

The resulting sob was the only warning he got before Shiro tensed so hard that he broke free of Keith’s hold and his thighs clamped down against his ears.

Keith kept him quiet by pressing his fingers in Shiro’s mouth, shushing him gently as he rode out his orgasm. The twitching of his hips was a pleasurable grind that he humped against, but this was about  _his_  pleasure, not Keith’s and Hunk’s.

Shiro slumped in his hold, panting so hard his chest heaved. Hunk pressed one last kiss against his mound, licking his lips as he emerged from between his legs.

The lower half of his face was soaked, and Keith helped to clean him off with a few licks across the chin. Shiro groaned weakly at that, pressed firmly between the two as they made out, and Hunk’s chest rumbled with his laugh.

Keith patted Shiro across the stomach, just because that’s where his hand ended up. “You good?”

“No. I think I died.” Shiro hummed, closing his eyes as Hunk wiped away the sweat that had gathered at his hairline.

“Well, resurrect yourself. We’re not done yet.” Keith ordered, and Hunk threw a towel in his face as he blew a raspberry at that.

Shiro bit his lips, eyeing the erections the two sported that strained against their underwear. It was probably going to be a long, frustrating night.

God, was he looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic from the follower milestone i did, but i do take requests on my [nsfw blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)! feel free to check shit out there
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
